


at the end of the day, we are kind of brothers

by ohlookatthestars (KanbaraAkhito)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Just Brothers Being Brothers, Sibling Bonding, T for Cussing, also on a different note i just saw maximilien robespierre in a pairing and im sick of being alive, also why does it take my like forever to post things on here after i post them on tumblr, damian will fight you, disney movies!!, i switched tenses on about 18 separate occasions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraAkhito/pseuds/ohlookatthestars
Summary: "Disney movies, I think. I asked Tim about it once and he more or less told me that Dick and Steph have a cult like obsession with colorful children’s movies featuring catchy songs, talking animals, and overdramatic villains.”“You’ve never seen them?” Damian asks, confused. He would have thought Jason would have enjoyed something like that.“Wasn’t around when they came out,” Jason says, flippantly enough that Damian almost misses it.Wasn’t aroun-oh.Oh.





	

Damian finally finds him sprawled on one of the many, _many_ couches that decorate Wayne Manor. There’s a book he’s probably read a hundred times in one of his hands, the other occupied with spooning Dick’s stolen cereal into his mouth. 

“Todd.”

The spoon stops halfway to his mouth and there’s a guilty smile on his face, betrayed by the mischief in his eyes.

“Don’t tell Dick.”

“Do me a favor and I will not.”

Jason seems to ponder that for a second before shrugging, “Shoot.”

Damian clears his throat, suddenly unsure of how to approach the topic before deciding to simply get straight to the point.

“Todd, certainly you’ve noticed that the rest of the endless band of children Father seems to be adopting,” he receives a raised eyebrow and an amused smile for that, “are prone to making…references.”

Jason’s eyebrow arcs higher and Damian is left to question the limits of the human anatomy.

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific, shorty.”

Damian thought back, “…Last week, when we were in the cave and Father had just finished outlining the mission. He said ‘Let’s get down to business,’ and Brown and Grayson simultaneously screeched, ‘To defeat the Huns.’ Father had the same look he had on his face when he caught you and Cain trying to see how many of his ties you could hide in odd places before he noticed.”

Jason laughs aloud at that, looking extremely proud of himself, “Yeah, that was a good one.”

Damian raises his eyebrow, though somehow he doubts it has the same effect his older brother’s seems to have.

“Anyways, they’re referencing Disney movies, I think. I asked Tim about it once and he more or less told me that Dick and Steph have a cult like obsession with colorful children’s movies featuring catchy songs, talking animals, and overdramatic villains.”

“You’ve never seen them?” Damian asks, confused. He would have thought Jason would have enjoyed something like that.

“Wasn’t around when they came out,” Jason says, flippantly enough that Damian almost misses it.

Wasn’t aroun- _oh_.

 _Oh_.

Suddenly, Damian feels like the largest idiot in the world. How could he not have had the foresight to maybe, ask one of the siblings that had used the references in the first place, why hadn’t he connected the dots-

“Stop thinking so hard, baby bat.”

When had Jason gotten up?

“I, um-”

He’s cut off when Jason tousles his hair, a casual smile on his lips. The young bird is too stunned to protest. Instead, he looks up at his brother and does what he’s always done best. He observes. There are bags under Jason’s eyes, a fading bruise on his shoulder, his hair is wet, and something about him is so, so tired.

“Todd?”

“Yeah, Dami?”

“Get some sleep.”

Jason chuckles as he walks towards the stairs, Damian quietly putting his cereal bowl in the sink and picking up his(Jason’s) book to take his place on the couch. Now to wait for Tim.

-

“Drake.”

Tim looks up, certainly not surprised at being accosted within seconds of walking through the front door. The look on Damian’s face is one of determination; he will not stop until his objective is reached. Tim sighs.

“At least let me take off my shoes.”

-

“So let me get this straight. You asked Jason about Disney movies, only to find out he was…gone when they came out, felt horrible, and now you want to watch them with him, but are hindered by the lack of your ability to Internet?”

Damian wishes Barbara was visiting.

But then Tim breaks into a smile and there’s something incredibly…tender about it. Damian thinks this won’t be too bad after all.

-

“Todd.”

Jason looks up. It’s been a day or so since Damian had inquired about one of their siblings’ many strange habits. He supposes he should have been more subtle about the whole thing, but what else was he supposed to say? ‘Oh yeah, sorry Damian, I didn’t see Mulan because my corpse was being submerged in the Lazarus Pit?’

He had, however, taken his younger brother’s advice in getting some rest. In fact, he had just woken up from a particularly nice nap, and had been planning to go and hunt for Dick’s last cereal box. Thieving aside, he waits for Damian to speak, seeing the boy looking expectant.

All he receives for his patience is a ‘follow me.’

Sighing dramatically and ignoring Damian’s ‘Tt,’ Jason drags himself from the covers and straggles after his brother, curious as to what his intentions may be.

Upon arriving in the same room Damian had found him in the day prior, Jason is, to say the least, confused. Moreover, he finds, he won’t have to go on a cereal-thieving scavenger hunt, as it’s already sitting on the coffee table in one of Alfred’s less precious ceramic bowls.

“Damian? What’s going on?”

Said preteen defender of Gotham and his Honor(Jason may not have been around for Disney, but he and Dick had sure as hell marathoned Avatar at least eight times), was struggling with what looked to Jason like an HDMI cable. Succeeding in connecting it, Damian fiddled with Tim’s laptop for a few seconds before setting it down carefully and practically tackling Jason onto the couch.

Surprised, Jason yelped as they tussled on the couch, turning his head to the screen just as a soothing jingle played, accompanied by a graphic of a blue castle and the word, ‘Disney’ written in a circular font.

“…Damian?” He looks over to the smaller body sprawled against him to see him looking away, ears turning red.

“..I wanted you to watch them. I wanted to watch them with you.”

Jason stares for a moment before a soft smile overtakes his features. 

“Okay,” he says, and settles down against the armrest, grabbing a handful of cereal and leaning against his baby brother as ‘The Little Mermaid’ appeared on screen.

-

Dick drops by the Manor to find his cereal on the floor and two of his siblings locked in a fierce argument.

“Mulan was clearly the best, she literally defied all gender stereotypes and learned how to fight as well as Li Shang in like, three days. Also bonus points for talking dragon and grade A catchy songs.”

“Ridiculous, Todd, Aladdin was obviously superior. The poor street thief with a heart of gold and the rebellious, self-aware princess? Not to mention the flying carpet, _genie_ , and quality displays of villainy.”

They’re interrupted by a poignant clearing of the throat, the two boys at last becoming aware of Dick’s presence.

“Dickie.”

“Grayson.”

Dick gazes at them like he wishes he could be anywhere else. "Why."

Jason blinks. Damian stares.

He makes a general gesture at the state of the room. "That's literally my staple food. Look what you've done, I'm going to perish."

Two pairs of eyes land on the mess of sugary breakfast food scattered on the carpet.

“ _Shit._ ” That’s Jason.

“Thank you, Jay, for reali-”

“ _Did we break Alfie’s bowl?!_ ”

Damian pales, vaulting neatly over the coffee table to search for the ceramic piece that could spell their doom. Dick is forced to watch as his two brothers scramble about the room, ignoring the remains of their pilfered meal on the floor. 

“Found it!”

Jason triumphantly holds up the bowl, chipped slightly, but still in one piece.

Dick wants to know why it was behind the couch.

Unfortunately, the other two residents of the Living Room of Horrors seem content to set the bowl to the side and resume their places on the couch, resuming where they’d left off in ‘Snow White’, having broken into an argument when Damian voiced his preference of Aladdin.

“I hate you both,” Dick, about to storm out of the room, is interrupted by Cass’ entrance to it. She looks to the screen, currently displaying the seven dwarves, before picking a piece of cereal off the ground and popping it in her mouth. Dick’s horrified expression goes unnoticed as she goes to squish Jason’s cheeks.

“Dopey.”

He sticks his tongue out and she replies in kind, before moving to Damian’s other side and cuddling him, the youngest of them content to be sandwiched between his brother and sister. 

-

“Dick, why are you calling me, it’s 4 pm on a Saturday I would like to be not awake right now.”

“Steph, I can never watch ‘Snow White’ again.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoreforbatfam on tumblr mentioned that Jason had probably never watched the Disney movies since he wasn't very alive when they came out O_O. i took it upon myself to fix that. thanks for reading!! come scream things at me @annabethchsaes on tumblr.


End file.
